It is known that transparent components may have properties influencing the way a scene appears when viewed through the transparent component. For example, eyeglasses with eyeglass lenses having polarizing properties may be used to reduce reflections. However, in this case merely reflections are reduced without providing any “special effects.” For example, sunglasses having polarizing properties are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,935 B2.